Chronique d'une Idylle
by Lohata
Summary: Anthologie qui relate les différentes étapes de la romance entre Blackwall et Lohata Trevelyan. Entre autres épisodes inédits qui viendront étoffer le canevas original, j'ai choisi de réécrire certaines scènes déjà existantes au sein du jeu, tant j'étais parfois exaspérée par les réactions de mon héroïne et/ou l'absurdité de la situation.
1. Chapitre I

**Fanfiction DAI- Chroniques d'une idylle  
Chapitre I : « Autour du feu de Camp »**

 _(L'action se situe peu après la quête « le Garde Solitaire », lorsque la Messagère d'Andrasté et ses émissaires viennent à la rencontre de Blackwall dans les Marches Solitaires )_

Allant de Golefalois vers le Sud, au creux des montagnes et enfoui sous la végétation, nous avions trouvé les débris d'un édifice féreldien qui avait miraculeusement échappé aux voyageurs. Une ancienne tour de guet surplombant les Abords et dont les pierres en désordre ne présentaient guère plus d'intérêt que celui d'y monter le camp. Draperies, cordages et tréteaux : les agents de l'Inquisition avaient rapidement pris possession des lieux, plantant ici quelques piquets, rallumant là une nouvelle chandelle.  
Les recrues s'étaient agglutinées autour du feu de camp, prêtes à en découdre avec l'énorme bélier qui cuisait sur sa broche et dont l'odeur alléchante emplissait déjà l'atmosphère. En dépit de la fatigue, tout le monde semblait d'excellente humeur et des bribes de conversations me parvenaient ça et là, entre deux bocks de vin.

« De Dénérim dites-vous ? Je suis de Lothering pour ma part, mais ma garnison était à la capitale. Peut-être nous sommes-nous déjà croisés ? », lança une éclaireuse à l'homme qui était assit à ses côtés.

Posant mon bâton sur le râtelier d'armes, j'étirais longuement mes membres courbatus et étouffais un bâillement.  
Entre les tentatives de retour à l'ordre et celles d'apporter de l'aide aux réfugiés, nous avions crapahuté toute la journée et la tâche s'était avérée bien plus rude que je ne l'aurai cru. En effet, en dehors de quelques flâneries aux abords du domaine familial, je n'étais guère rompue à l'exercice. Marcher de longues heures n'avait jamais été dans mes habitudes, et mon organisme me faisait désormais payer ce brusque changement de régime. Une douleur lancinante s'était étendue jusqu'au plus petit de mes orteils et mes muscles se tendaient à tout rompre, menaçant de céder à chaque pas, comme une branche sur laquelle reposerait un poids trop lourd.  
Je jetais donc un bref coup d'œil autour de moi, cherchant une place vacante entre les immenses troncs couchés autour du feu de camp.

« Permettez, ma Dame. », articula tout à coup le Garde Blackwall, se levant et m'invitant à prendre place d'un gracieux geste de la main.

Je levais les yeux dans sa direction et le considérais quelques instants. Une veste matelassée, cousue de fils grossiers sur une camisole brune. Des gardes-mains de plaques, de hautes bottes, un plastron et une épaisse ceinture : tout l'attirail du véritable guerrier.

Mais ce qui me frappait le plus, c'était cette barbe noire et épaisse qui dévorait toute la partie inférieure de sa figure. Et ces yeux d'un bleu perçant, implacables, et qui rendaient toute tentative de dissimulation à néant.

« Merci, Ser Garde. », répondis-je, surprise qu'un homme tel que lui -un vagabond que nous avions trouvé dans les bois- soit capable de tant de courtoisie.

Après avoir interrogé quelques villageois au Croisement, nous étions parvenus à remonter sa trace et l'avions trouvé à la tête d'une troupe de garçons de ferme, aux environs du lac Luthias. Et de prime-abord, l'animal semblait particulièrement rustre. Plus disposé à ébrécher des crânes qu'à faire des courbettes. Notre premier contact quelques jours plus tôt, m'ayant plus fait l'effet d'une séance d'apprivoisement que d'une véritable conversation.  
Les rapports de Sœur Léliana le disait originaire de Val Chevin, et bien que ces manières soient en effet celles de la noblesse Orlésienne, son nom et son accent typiquement Marchéens semblaient conter une toute autre histoire.  
Mais la perspective du repas imminent, et mon ventre qui criait famine me dissuadèrent de me lancer dans une étude plus approfondie de sa personne.

Je pris donc place à ses côtés, et ne tardais pas à entamer ma ration de nourriture.  
Les rixes entre mages et templiers renégats ne permettaient pas franchement au commerce de prospérer, et nous devions alors nous contenter du strict nécessaire : une miche de pain, un peu de de viande de gibiers chassés ça et là, quelques légumes…que nous nous empressions d'engloutir, laissant des auges plus propres que si elles avaient été rincées.

« Pourriez-vous me resservir je vous prie ? », Demandais-je à mon voisin, lui tendant ma chope à moitié vide.

Acquiesçant de la tête, il se saisit du récipient qu'il remplit généreusement d'eau glacé avant de me le tendre à nouveau.

Un instant j'observais les courbes de cette dextre tendue. Une paume large et solide, de longs doigts aux ongles courts, les lignes de la paume qui s'entremêlaient comme autant d'écheveaux de fils.

« Tenez Messagère… messagère…messagère c'est bien ça ?», bégaya-t-il me détaillant longuement, comme cherchant dans mes traits d'hypothétiques indices.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », demandais-je, un peu déconcertée.

« Je viens juste de réaliser que je ne connaissais pas encore votre prénom. », Avoua-t-il dans un sourire.

J'avalais une grande rasade d'eau fraîche, posais mon verre sur le sol et réfléchis quelques courtes secondes.  
Qu'il fut ou non figuratif, nous portions tous un masque. Et j'avais pour ma part, choisi celui de l'humour pour mieux dissimuler ma timidité. Il ne m'embellissait pas, ne m'enlaidissait pas non plus, mais se contentait de m'apporter le flegme nécessaire à mon évolution parmi les autres.  
Sans compter qu'il permettait aussi de briser la glace et de mettre mon interlocuteur à l'aise. Ce qui, étant donné les circonstances et le garde bourru qui se trouvait à mes côtés, ne serait pas de trop.

« Ha, c'est donc cela ! J'ai cru que vous faisiez une attaque ! », me moquais-je, lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans le flanc.

Il haussa les sourcils et me considéra d'un air si abasourdi que je regrettais presque aussitôt de l'avoir chahuté de la sorte. Mais alors que je crus devoir affronter une leçon de morale ponctuée de quelques noms d'oiseaux, il éclata d'un rire tonitruant, jetant ses longs cheveux vers l'arrière.

« Non mais vous croyez que j'ai quel âge au juste ? », protesta-t-il entre deux gloussements.

« Oh, un âge tout à fait vénérable, mais où il est fréquent de rencontrer ce genre de…petits désagréments, si vous voulez mon avis ! », insistais-je, rassurée par cette hilarité qui me semblait sincère.

« Hahaha ! Comment un visage aussi poupin peut-il masquer autant de cruauté ? », s'exclama-t-il, ricanant de plus bel.

« Bien, j'arrête de vous taquiner. », finis-je enfin par déclarer, « Je m'appelle Lohata. Lohata Trevelyan. Mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, tout le monde s'obstine à m'appeler Lota depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Sans doute le « ha » n'est-il pas assez sonore ou bien est-ce pour plus de commodités…je ne l'ai jamais su. »

« Lo-ha-ta. », dit-il, prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabe, « Ce n'est pourtant pas si difficile à prononcer. Cependant je ne l'avais jamais entendu nulle part, c'est de quelle origine ? »

« Je l'ignore. Du vieux Marchéen peut-être ? Il s'agissait du prénom que portait l'héroïne dans un roman à l'eau de rose que ma mère affectionnait particulièrement. Avec un titre ridicule comme « Les amants de l'Immatériel » ou quelque chose du genre…Bref, rien de très glorieux en somme. »

« C'est en tout cas ravissant…de même que son diminutif. », affirma-t-il.

Je lui tendis un demi-sourire embarrassé et fis mine de détourner les yeux.

« Vous êtes mignon mais vous n'y êtes pas obligé vous savez ? », répondis-je, un peu gênée.

« Oh mais ce n'était pas une flatterie Noble Dame. Je le pense sincèrement. », insista-t-il.

« Alors j'accepte avec plaisir votre compliment. Mais à présent que vous savez tout le ridicule qui entoure les origines de mon prénom, consentirez-vous à décliner le votre ? », demandais-je, espérant détourner son attention des idioties typiques de la Noblesse Marchéenne.

Mais alors que je cru le voir poursuivre la discussion sur le même ton familier, son sourire s'effaça subitement et son visage se referma comme une huitre sur sa perle. Il m'observa d'un air grave et sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

« C'est…hum…Gordon. », grommela-t-il, baissant les yeux.

Je demeurais figée quelques instants, muette et interdite, comme assommée par ce brusque changement d'attitude. Si je peinais encore à décoder les règles de l'art de la conversation -la faute à une stricte éducation et à toute une vie de réclusion- Il ne me semblait pourtant pas avoir outrepassé les limites de la décence.  
Le prénom était après tout de ces lieux communs qu'il était d'usage d'échanger lors d'une première rencontre. De ces quelques paroles à priori banales et qui permettaient de passer du statut « d'étrangers » à celui de « connaissances ». Aussi, j'étais abasourdie de le voir réagir de la sorte, ne sachant pas tout à fait comment j'allais me sortir de cette impasse.

« Ha…heu…d'accord ? », ânonnais-je bêtement pour tenter de me rattraper.

Je cherchais encore par quel bout j'allais démêler cette pelote, passant mentalement en revue la totalité du dictionnaire lorsqu'il ajouta :

« Je…néanmoins je préfère que l'on s'en tienne à « Blackwall », si vous le voulez bien. Lorsqu'il rejoint la Garde, un homme renonce à son identité voyez-vous, et il est même courant qu'il choisisse de se présenter sous pseudonyme. J'imagine que cela permet de se distancer d'un passé…tumultueux. Du moins, pour un certain nombre de recrues. Aussi, me suis-je fait à l'idée d'être appelé par mon seul nom. »

Il m'avait expliqué cela d'une manière si définitive que je n'osais le questionner davantage.  
L'Ordre se résumait pour moi à quelques récits entendus sur les Enclins, chroniques où la réalité se mêlait à la Légende, et cet excès de discrétion dont ils semblaient coutumiers me paraissait alors incompréhensible. Mais je devais bien admettre que j'étais touchée par ce regard inquiet qu'il continuait d'afficher. Cette mine qui lui donnait l'air d'un petit garçon perdu et qui m'empêchait de l'assommer avec quelques interrogations supplémentaires.

« Comme il vous plaira. Il n'empêche que j'aurais aimé…non, c'est inutile. Je finirais de toute façon par vous trouver un surnom. », déclarais-je, tentant de détendre le climat austère qui s'était installé.

« Ha oui ? Et de quel genre je vous prie ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois et haussant un sourcil.

« Oh, ça c'est encore trop tôt pour le dire. J'ai déjà une vague idée mais…un peu de patience Ser Garde. », affirmais-je, flattant son avant-bras d'une légère tape amicale.

« Allez, donnez-moi juste un indice ! », persista-t-il.

« Hum… », commençais-je, faisant mine de réfléchir, « Montagne de poils ? Bougon ? Renfrogné ? »

« Petite peste ! », s'écria-t-il en ricanant.

« Hé ! C'était à moi de vous trouver un surnom ! », me défendis-je d'un ton faussement menaçant, « Aussi, ne vous avisez pas de m'appeler ainsi ! A moins que vous n'ayez envie de trouver une mine de feu à l'entrée de votre tente, demain matin. »

« Ne jamais se mettre à dos une mage : je tâcherais de m'en souvenir. », affirma-t-il, dodelinant d'un air entendu.

« Et ne jamais demander son prénom à un Garde des Ombres : je tâcherais de m'en souvenir. », me dis-je intérieurement.


	2. Chapitre II

**Fanfiction DAI- Chroniques d'une idylle  
Chapitre II : « Les chutes d'Argent »**

 _(l'action de situe peu avant les évènements de la quête "En ton Cœur brûlera" et l'attaque de Darse par Coryphéus et ses troupes de Templiers Rouges)_

Nos toiles de tente se tenaient comme des champignons sur la Chaussée de Briathos, secteur tranquille des Tombes Émeraudes où nous avions choisi de passer la nuit. Des cohortes d'étoiles scintillantes s'étendaient au firmament, veillant sur les bois endormis et sur nos troupes qui l'étaient tout autant.  
Je n'étais pas fâchée de voir cette journée se terminer enfin. Cette trop longue journée au cours de laquelle nous n'avions eu de cesse de scruter la forêt, cherchant le moindre signe des prétendus Hommes Libres de Dalatie. C'était donc harassée de fatigue que je laissais enfin ma tête reposer sur l'oreiller.  
Je m'étirais dans mon lit de camp, grignotais toute la place possible, étendant mes membres en diagonale pour revenir ensuite en boule dans l'édredon.  
Le cours d'eau au dehors s'était fait plus doux, le vent frôlait les branches et les feuilles, berceuse improvisée qui me plongeait peu à peu dans les langueurs du sommeil.

« Hou ! Hou ! »

Un hululement sinistre déchira l'obscurité de la nuit. Je bondis, arrachée des bras d'un demi-repos que j'avais eu tant de mal à atteindre et me retrouvais assise, les cheveux en désordre et le souffle court.

« Sans doute une chouette. », Pensais-je pour me rassurer.

Les yeux à demi-clos, je me levais en un brusque sursaut et risquais un pied au dehors pour m'assurer de la véracité de mes suppositions. Mon regard parcouru l'immensité des bois : une demi-douzaine de lucioles voletait, tournoyait à travers les buissons, et projetait une lueur fatiguée.  
J'esquissais quelques pas, m'enfonçant peu à peu dans l'obscurité et me maudissait intérieurement de n'avoir pris de torche pour éclairer mon chemin.  
A tâtons, je parvins à rejoindre le billot qui m'avait servi de siège durant le souper puis me saisissant d'un bâton, long et fin comme la baguette d'un sorcelien, je brassais les braises encore tièdes du feu de camp.

« Peut-être pourrais-je le faire repartir ? », Me dis-je.

J'allais me lever, prête à me lancer dans une cueillette de brindilles improvisée, lorsqu'un bruit sourd vint à nouveau troubler la quiétude de la nuit. Je tendis l'oreille comme le chasseur à l'affut de sa proie, à la différence que la proie, ce serait sans doute moi. Les fourrés remuèrent au loin, comme mues par une existence propre et je crus percevoir le son d'une respiration qui n'était pas la mienne, s'approchant à mesure que je reculais maladroitement.  
Un frisson de frayeur me transperça l'échine. Un millier de fourmis me pincèrent de leurs mandibules acérées, du bout des doigts à celui des orteils.  
Je fis une volte animée de cette énergie propre à l'instinct de survie, et me précipitais sur le râtelier d'armes, cherchant à saisir le manche de mon bâton. Mes yeux s'étaient légèrement acclimatés à la pénombre, mais je n'étais pas encore suffisamment nyctalope pour parvenir à distinguer la créature de cauchemar qui s'apprêtait à me dévorer et je prévoyais alors de lancer quelques sorts à l'aveuglette dans l'espoir de m'en dépêtrer.

« Inquisitrice ? »

Une voix familière brisa subitement le silence. Grave, posée et teintée de cet accent si particulier, propre aux habitants des Marches-Libres. Partagée entre humiliation et soulagement, je réalisais qu'au lieu d'une meute de loups affamés, c'était à un Blackwall fort peu discret que je devais cette frayeur.

« Ha ! C'est vous ! », m'exclamais-je, encore tremblante et tentant de distinguer son visage à travers l'obscurité.

« Et bien oui, qui d'autre ? », ricana-t-il.

« Vous savez que j'étais sur le point de vous envoyer un sort dans la tête ?», argüais-je un peu vexée, tentant par tous les moyens de calmer mon souffle spasmodique.

J'entendis le cliquetis d'une allumette, l'intonation d'une torche qui s'embrase et la lumière revint peu à peu au centre du campement. Le flambeau dessinait de ses lueurs un ballet sur les drapés du camp. Entre ombre et clarté, des formes inconnues apparaissaient pour se fondre en d'autres lumières.  
Je m'assis sur une souche et observais chacun des gestes du garde qui me faisait face, sa silhouette plongée dans l'atmosphère orangée des flammèches paraissant plus massive encore qu'à l'accoutumée. Je me perdis quelques instants dans la contemplation de ce visage, de ces traits que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez quiconque. Blackwall était Blackwall. Et personne ne lui ressemblait.  
Alors que je l'observais sans me faire remarquer, je constatais, accrochée à sa ceinture par une minuscule ficelle, une magnifique Embrium.  
D'un rouge sanguin, sa corolle était à peine éclose et reposait sur une longue tige encore mouillée de sève. Je l'avais déjà aperçu le matin même, et m'étonnais donc de la lui voir encore porter, l'imaginant mal s'embarrasser de ce genre de petites coquetteries.

« Ser Garde, puis-je vous poser une question ? », demandais-je, rompant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé.

« Je vous écoute. », répondit-il.

« Quelle est cette fleur que vous portez à la ceinture depuis ce matin ? »

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur le végétal, poussa un long soupir et se releva soudain, m'écrasant de toute sa hauteur et son ombre vacillante. Se postant par devant moi il lança sa main dans ma direction, m'invitant à le suivre.

« Venez, allons voir les chutes. », dit-il, d'un ton qui ne laissait que peu de place à d'éventuelles récriminations.

« Maintenant ? Mais il fait nuit noire ! », objectais-je malgré tout.

« S'il vous plaît. », insista-t-il, le ton de sa voix se radoucissant quelque peu.

« Bon, d'accord. », finis-je par lâcher, « Mais si je trébuche, vous jurez de me porter pour revenir au camp ! »

« Marché conclu. », admit-il, esquissant quelques pas pour ouvrir la marche.

Nous nous engageâmes alors sur le sentier qui serpentait devant nous. Avançant de lacets en lacets, nous descendîmes la colline où s'ébattaient déjà phalènes et grillons, traversâmes un petit pont de bois et arrivâmes enfin là où les Chutes d'Argent prenaient leur source. Une immense cascade qui coulait en geysers dans l'onde limpide, toute entourée d'écume et de plantes inconnues. Elle claquait contre le granit, inscrivait ses méandres entre la mousse et les branches dans un vacarme assourdissant.  
Repoussant quelques broussailles, le garde m'entraîna plus avant et m'aida à gravir l'amoncèlement de roches qui surplombait les lieux.

« L'ancienne Dalatie est encore plus majestueuse vue de nuit. », soufflais-je une fois parvenue au sommet du bloc de pierre.

La lune, disque énorme et blafard, avait étendu son halo de lumière dans l'encre noire du ciel. Tout semblait être immergé dans sa pâle quiétude, piqué d'un infini d'étoiles. Les fleurs ouvraient leurs corolles sur de minuscules sphères lumineuses, qui venaient voleter autour de nous comme autant de lampyrides. Les lieux étaient ainsi plongés dans une atmosphère presque surnaturelle, alcôve crépusculaire exhortant aux secrets.  
Interrompant ma contemplation, Blackwall m'invita à m'approcher.

« Prenez garde à ne pas tomber. », dit-il, ouvrant son bras en cerceau derrière moi, dans l'éventualité où j'aurais été assez maladroite pour me laisser tomber dans l'eau glacée qui tourbillonnait en contrebas.

Assez peu sûre de mes facultés de varappeuse, je suivais malgré tout son conseil à la lettre et m'avançais à petits pas prudents, la semelle de mes bottes glissant sur la roche humide. Et dans le secret espoir qu'il soit capable de me rattraper au cas où, je m'autorisais à un rapprochement inédit, mon bras frôlant désormais le sien.

« J'avais autrefois une sœur. Elle s'appelait Liddy. », commença-t-il avec gravité lorsque j'eus enfin trouvé un semblant d'équilibre.

S'interrompant un instant, il se pencha sur son ceinturon et dénoua soigneusement les liens qui avaient permis à la fleur de tenir en place jusque là.

Il la porta quelques instants devant ses yeux, sembla en détailler les fins pétales qui s'étendaient comme des coupons de soie rouge, puis il ajouta :

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment su de quoi elle est morte, je sais seulement qu'elle était très malade. Personne n'a pris le temps de m'expliquer. J'étais si jeune. Je lui ai apportée une fleur ce jour-là, mais ils l'avaient déjà emmenée. Je l'ai laissée sur le lit. Les huit suivantes sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Les arènes. Un banc dans le jardin. Cinq sur des autels. Une, à une enfant qui avait les mêmes cheveux qu'elle. La mer ? Trop pour les compter. Et la trente-sixième… »

Accompagnant ses mots, il lança l'Embrium en ligne droite devant lui. Elle voleta lentement, tournoya dans l'air pailleté de lumière, caressa l'onde trouble avant de disparaître dans les flots.  
Retenant mon souffle, je jetais un bref coup d'œil en direction de mon frère d'armes, tentant de déchiffrer la nature de ses émotions à l'instant précis. Et je jure que je pu déceler dans son regard, l'instant exact où sa carapace de désinvolture se fissurait de part en part. Laissant entrevoir les plaies à vif, les écorchures, et le petit garçon mélancolique qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'être au plus profond de lui. Et cette prise de conscience me bouleversa plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer.  
J'avais cru à un roc qu'il m'était inutile de ménager. Un homme fort et autoritaire qui ne flancherait jamais. Mais je m'étais trompée.

Je baissais les yeux, observant le bout de mes bottes en signe de contrition.  
Il fallait avoir une certaine dose de courage pour se laisser aller à de telles confessions, et j'étais flattée qu'il m'ait choisi pour se décharger un peu de ce lourd fardeau.  
Mais un peu inadaptée sociale par la force des choses, j'avais tendance à me raccrocher à la dérision lorsque l'heure était grave, mécanisme de survie qui se déclenchait malgré moi pour me protéger des maux que la vie avait su m'infliger. De ce fait, je n'avais jamais été très douée pour me défaire de cette insupportable pudeur ou encore pour trouver des mots de réconfort.

« Blackwall… », murmurais-je, tentant de grappiller quelques précieuses secondes supplémentaires.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, consciente que le temps m'était compté, mais rien ne me vint. Et la pureté de ce regard posé sur moi ne venait que m'intimider un peu plus, aussi je demeurais incapable de formuler un discours cohérent.  
Peut-être était-ce alors ce qui conduit mon corps- _ce traître_ \- à s'exprimer sans moi. Dans un mouvement presque involontaire, je lançais mon bras dans sa direction et mes doigts effleurèrent maladroitement les siens en un geste de conciliation désespéré.

« Merci de vous être confié à moi. Je…je suis honorée… », balbutiais-je, me raccrochant à l'encre céruléenne de ses yeux pour tenter de conserver un semblant de contenance.

Un esprit passa et eut même le temps de faire une petite halte parmi nous : silence entendu ou simple retenue, je n'aurais su dire.  
Mais au lieu de quelques paroles en réponse à ma pathétique tentative de rapprochement, il agrippa brusquement mon poignet et le retint captif, mon membre n'étant désormais plus que brindille sous la féroce pression de ces doigts.  
Mon cœur se dilata avec une telle violence que je crus un instant être asphyxiée. Je sentis instantanément le poids de l'atmosphère sur mes épaules, une tension électrique m'envahir pour ne plus me quitter.  
Il resserra alors un peu plus son étreinte, ses phalanges s'entremêlant aux miennes, comme le serpent qui enserre sa proie avant de la dévorer, tension qui prolongeait à l'infini la morsure de sa peau sur ma peau.  
Surprise par cette soudaine démonstration de tendresse, je ne bougeais ni ne parlais davantage. Seul mon souffle pouvait encore trahir ma confusion mais rien ne transparaissait dans mes gestes. Le cœur battant je réfléchis à toute vitesse, les idées passant en moi comme un charriot lancé sur les routes.

« C'est moi qui suis honoré, Noble dame, que vous vouliez bien passer du temps en ma compagnie… », déclara-t-il à voix basse, pressant sa paume contre la mienne et me forçant à avancer sur lui, ce qui s'avéra plutôt aisé tant la stupeur m'avait rendu apathique.

Tout à coup il porta son autre main vers mon visage et, du bout des doigts, repoussa doucement une mèche qui me barrait le front.

« …quitte à crapahuter dans les bois en pleine nuit. », souffla-t-il d'une voix infiniment rauque, grognement de lion qui me fit tressaillir.

Je déglutis avec grand peine, tentant d'atténuer cette désagréable sensation de brûlure qui menaçait de me faire ployer. Et je me félicitais d'avoir su me constituer, au fil des années, un flegme impeccable, que même Dorian aurait consenti à saluer. Ce dernier bastion de raison qui m'empêchait de coller brusquement mes lèvres contre les siennes et qui sauvegardait le peu de dignité qu'il me restait encore.

« Allez, rentrons, vous voulez bien ? Le jour ne va tarder à se lever et je ne voudrais pas être la cause de votre insomnie. », déclara-t-il, se détournant subitement et esquissant un pas.

« Si vous croyez que je vais pouvoir dormir après cela… », pensais-je.

Sa brusque déclaration m'avait fait l'effet d'un coup sur la tête et je demeurais immobile quelques secondes, un peu sonnée. Malgré tout, et puisque je n'avais aucune envie de me perdre au détour d'un fourré, ou de finir entre les pistils cruels d'une plante carnivore, je dus bien me résoudre à le suivre.

Et tandis que je marchais en silence, ma main toujours dans la sienne, je m'interrogeais : Pourquoi mon ventre me faisait-il aussi mal ? Qu'arrivait-il à mon cœur pour qu'il s'emballe de la sorte ?  
L'évidence s'imposa à moi comme une gifle glacée : J'étais en train de tomber amoureuse. Et toutes mes belles mes certitudes venaient de voler en éclats.  
Amoureuse. Cette locution dont l'on usait et abusait dans les ritournelles était généralement synonyme d'épanouissement. Et elle aurait dû l'être. Après tout, il y avait plus grave affliction que l'amour et j'étais loin d'être à plaindre.  
Mais lorsque le monde était à feu et à sang, il y avait tout de même mieux à faire que s'amouracher d'un homme de presque 20 ans mon ainé et qui, même s'il pouvait se montrer aimable, ne me voyait sans doute pas comme une conquête potentielle. C'est vrai, qu'aurais-je à lui apporter, lui qui avait vu tant de choses, sillonné tant de contrées, rencontré tant de monde ? Probablement m'aurait-il rit au nez s'il avait su. Et il était alors impensable que je l'importune avec mes idioties de jouvencelle !

Je secouais la tête comme pour balayer les pensées qui me prenaient en otage.  
Non. Je n'osais le croire. C'était la fatigue, l'émotion. Tout cela mis bout à bout et qui me faisait délirer.  
La nuit portait conseil et j'étais certaine qu'au petit matin, je me trouverais bien bête pour avoir cru à de telles sornettes. Du moins, c'est ce que j'espérais…


	3. Chapitre III

**Fanfiction DAI- Chroniques d'une idylle  
Chapitre III : « Sur les remparts »**

 _(L'action se situe après la chute de Darse, la quête « En ton cœur brulera », la découverte de Fort Céleste et l'installation des troupes de l'Inquisition en son sein)_

L'astre du jour, baigné de teintes ocre, s'étirait doucement dans l'infini des cieux et semait ses écailles sur la nature qui s'éveillait. Il coulait sur les chemins, invitait les fleurs à s'épanouir, réchauffait le toit des chaumières.  
La forteresse s'éveillait, s'étirait sereinement, remuante d'étoffes et d'éclats de voix. Les portes s'ouvraient puis se fermaient, un vieux chariot cahotant sur le plancher du pont-levis tandis qu'un groupe de femmes bavassaient près du lavoir. Pareils à de minuscules fourmis, en rang serré et au pas cadencé, les soldats entraient et sortaient des avant-postes, leurs armures luisantes sous le soleil matinal.

Impatiente de me mêler à l'effervescence de la citadelle, je descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre la cour principale.  
Je croisais une Sera fort affairée, beuglant des ordres incompréhensibles à deux hommes qui portaient ses affaires. Au loin, Cassandra, Iron Bull et la Charge au complet, s'étaient déjà remis au travail et faisaient subir tous les outrages possibles à deux pauvres mannequins d'entraînement. Poursuivant mon chemin, j'aperçus Blackwall près du muret et m'avançais dans sa direction pour venir le saluer.

« Bonjour Ser Garde ! Comment vous portez-vous ce matin ? », m'exclamais-je lorsque je fus parvenu à sa hauteur.

« Nous y voilà : Fort Céleste. », marmonna-t-il pour toute réponse, levant la tête vers ladite structure.

Puis se tournant dans ma direction, il ajouta :

« Venez, on va faire un tour sur les remparts. Je veux examiner nos fortifications. »

J'acquiesçais en silence et me retins pour ne pas sourire.  
S'il était loin d'être un imbécile, Blackwall manquait parfois de subtilité et avait l'attendrissante tendance à mettre les solerets dans le plat. Pataud comme un ours dans une salle de bal, mon compagnon s'était sans doute raccroché à ce prétexte idiot pour m'entraîner à l'écart et passer un peu de temps seul à mes côtés. Ce n'était guère la première fois, mais loin de m'en plaindre, je me contentais d'articuler un « D'accord » du bout des lèvres et de reprendre la marche. 

* * *

« D'ici on va pouvoir voire venir Coryphéus à des kilomètres. », souffla-t-il, faisant mine de porter son attention sur l'architecture des remparts avec plus ou moins de talent.

Je levais la tête et m'appuyant des coudes sur le rebord, je me plongeais avec délectation dans le spectacle que m'offrait l'horizon. Le soleil était désormais bien haut dans le ciel, voile d'un bleu presque irréel où baguenaudaient quelques moutons tranquilles. Le souffle du vent exhalait le parfum de mille végétaux, secouant les branches des conifères, glissant sur les pierres de la forteresse.

« Certes mais d'un autre côté, rien ne l'empêche de débouler ici à dos de Dragon si l'envie lui prends. Enfin, j'imagine. », répondis-je d'un ton sarcastique, tentant de dissimuler mes inquiétudes qui elles, étaient bien réelles.

« Laissez le v'nir. Je vous jure que j'abattrais ce malade. Même si je dois y rester. » lança subitement le Garde, frappant du poing sur sa paume ouverte et reprenant spontanément une posture martiale.

Je ne pus cette fois m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.  
Jusqu'à mon arrivée à Darse, je n'avais rien connu d'autre que la perfidie des rapports entre Nobles puis celles entre mages d'un même Cercle, la politique au sein de Faxhold tenant davantage du chacun pour soi que du don inconditionnel. Confrontations, apaisements, éventuelles promotions : une compétition effrénée faisait alors rage entre les enchanteurs, l'amitié et le bien commun trouvant difficilement leur place. Diviser pour mieux régner : telle était alors la devise implicite de la Chantrie.  
Alors voir cet homme prêt à verser son sang pour une cause qui le dépassait, donner sa vie pour sauver celle de ses camarades, avait quelque chose d'inexplicablement touchant. Et si je n'avais jamais douté de la sincérité de mes autres compagnons, l'implication de Blackwall me paraissait alors plus écrasante que celle de tous mes soldats réunis. Comme s'il se sentait dans l'obligation constante de me renouveler son allégeance. De prouver qu'il était digne d'être là.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? », grommela-t-il.

« Non. », répondis-je, souriant de plus belle, amusée par cette figure renfrognée censée pourtant m'intimider.

« Alors pourquoi souriez-vous comme ça ? », insista-t-il sans se défaire de sa mine contrariée.

« Vous êtes mignon quand vous jouez les durs, vous savez ?», déclarais-je, flattant son avant-bras d'une tape amicale.

« Mignon, moi ? Vous devez me confondre avec un chaton, Inquisitrice. », dit-il dans un demi-sourire.

Il nous arrivait de nous taquiner gentiment, de chahuter parfois. Je savais donc que ma remarque ne l'avait pas réellement vexé. Rassérénée par la tournure franchement amicale que prenait la conversation, je me risquais à pousser la plaisanterie plus avant :

« Les poils sans doute... »

« N'êtes-vous pas lasse de me railler sans cesse ? », soupira t'il en dodelinant légèrement de la tête.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour vous dérider, Blackwall. », affirmais-je, « Nous venons tout juste d'arriver alors faites-moi plaisir et essayez de vous détendre un peu, voulez-vous. »

« Me détendre ? Vraiment, vous êtes sérieuse ? », demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés, comme si je venais de proférer une énormité.

« Assurément. », insistais-je, « Ne vous y trompez pas : j'ai bien conscience de la menace qui pèse sur nous. Mais je refuse de céder au désespoir et d'imaginer qu'il puisse nous arriver malheur. Coryphéus ne m'enlèvera personne…surtout pas vous. »

Il soupira longuement et s'appuyant à son tour sur la pierre du rempart, il sembla s'égarer quelques instants dans la contemplation du paysage.  
Son bras désormais tout contre le mien, je pouvais percevoir la chaleur jumelle à travers l'étoffe et l'instant se mua en une bulle, alcôve tranquille qui s'était refermée comme si rien alentour n'existait encore.

« Et pourtant je suis un soldat, au même titre que tous ceux tombés à Darse. », souffla-t-il, brisant ainsi le silence dans lequel nous étions plongés depuis quelques secondes déjà.

« Techniquement oui, je sais. Mais j'ai partagé bien davantage avec vous qu'avec n'importe lequel de mes autres hommes. Il est donc naturel que je m'inquiète de votre sort. », lui expliquais-je, posant la tête sur son épaule.

Je n'eus guère le temps de m'appesantir davantage puisqu'il se détourna brusquement, comme courroucé par ma furtive démonstration d'affection. Il vint ensuite se poster devant moi, comme prêt à esquisser un salut militaire et m'annonça d'un ton solennel :

« C'est peut-être là le problème justement. Vous ne pouvez m'accorder d'attention particulière. »

« Le contraire me serait difficile. », balbutiais-je, « Nous voyageons ensemble, combattons côte à côte…Je...Je n'avais pas réalisé que ça pouvait être un problème. »

« Pas encore mais ça pourrait le devenir. », lâcha-t-il.

Je me repassais mentalement mes dernières paroles, soupesant chaque mot dans l'espoir d'identifier celui qui avait provoqué une telle réaction. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse et il me fallut quelques secondes pour jauger convenablement la situation.  
Comment l'homme qui n'avait de cesse de m'asticoter pouvait-il désormais se poser en parangon de moralité ? Je le savais très à cheval sur les principes mais là…Non ce n'était pas vrai. C'était trop stupide, trop absurde. Même pour lui. Pas après ce que nous avions vécu. C'était une plaisanterie.

« Attendez…vous le pensez vraiment ? », bredouillais-je, un peu sonnée.

« Écoutez, je vous apprécie c'est vrai et je ne m'en suis pas caché. Mais si le temps et cette vie de solitude m'ont appris quelque chose : c'est que rien ni personne ne doit se mettre en travers de votre chemin. Et l'attachement n'est qu'une distraction dont il faut à tous prix se départir, au risque de négliger l'essentiel… »

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, tentant de suivre le fil de ce préambule qui me paraissait absurde et sans fin.

« ...ainsi je préfère anticiper et mettre un terme à tout cela, quoique ça puisse être, avant que ça ne devienne trop difficile de le faire. », conclut-il.

La phrase tomba comme un couperet sur ma nuque. Ma tête décapitée roula sur le sol, bringuebalant des milliers d'interrogations. Je pus soudainement sentir mon sang battre dans mes tempes, l'écho de ses dernières paroles se répercutant à l'intérieur de mon crâne, comme une balle que l'on lance encore et encore contre un mur. Je posais sur lui un regard stupéfait et me redressais brusquement.

« Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre …Ais-je fait quoique ce soit qui ai pu vous détourner de votre devoir ? », parvins-je à balbutier entre deux déglutitions.

« Je vous en prie ! », tonna-t-il, sa voix descendue d'une octave et conférant à sa tirade des accents de sermon paternel, « Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de moi. Vous êtes l'Inquisitrice, la Messagère d'Andrasté. En ce moment même les gens affluent vers votre bannière, prêts à servir, à mourir pour vous. A vous de leur donner raison d'avoir voulu vous suivre, sans que rien ne vous détourne jamais de vos objectifs. »

Je lui tendis une moue dégoûtée, le coin gauche de la lèvre supérieure nettement retroussé :

« Mais où voulez-vous en venir ? Que viens faire la Guerre dans les rapports que nous entretenons ? »

Il m'observa longuement, plongeant ses yeux incroyablement bleus dans les miens.

« La vérité est qu'on est tous les deux soumis à nos devoirs. Nos vies ne nous appartiennent plus. Ce que vous voulez c'est…c'est impossible. »

Je pris une seconde pour digérer ses propos, prenant une grande bouffée d'air que j'expulsais aussitôt.  
L'ordre naturel des choses venait brusquement d'être bouleversé. Car bien qu'il soit un homme et moi une femme, il n'avait jamais été pour moi question d'idylle ou même d'étreintes vaguement bestiales pour répondre à quelques instincts naturels. En vérité je n'attendais rien, n'espérais pas davantage et m'était toujours contentée de l'admirer en silence.  
Certes, je ne pouvais prétendre que je n'étais pas troublée par cette étrange ambiguïté qui subsistait dans nos rapports. Ou encore que ce regard d'éther posé sur moi à l'instant ne rendait pas toute tentative de concentration vaine.  
Mais notre relation avait toujours été faite de cela. Sorte de lutte de pouvoir insensée où chacun avance ses pions, provoque l'autre par une nouvelle bravade…c'était presque devenu un jeu. Un jeu pour lequel je manquais manifestement d'expérience et d'adresse.  
Et par ces quelques paroles, cette sentence qui venait nous condamner de fait, je comprenais que j'avais perdu la partie.

« Je ne veux rien. », mentis-je, tentant de sauver le peu de dignité qu'il me restait et espérant ainsi mettre un terme à cet échange absurde.

« Croyez bien que rien de tout cela n'était planifié. Si j'avais su que les…évènements prendraient une telle tournure, j'aurais… », affirma-t-il, ignorant alors ma précédente remarque.

Subitement, je fus saisi d'un affreux doute : plus la conversation avançait et plus j'avais l'impression de le voir se chercher des excuses. Se raccrochant à des prétextes absurdes pour éviter, sans doute, de me froisser. Peut-être ne me trouvait-il tout simplement pas à son goût ? Était-ce parce qu'il me trouvait laide ? L'étais-je ?  
Je m'étais rarement questionnée sur l'éventuelle qualité de mes charmes, ces mêmes problématiques qui à présent m'arrivaient en rafales.  
J'étais tout en buste et en jambes, cinq pieds et demie de peau blanche constellée de tâches de rousseur. Épaules graciles, poitrine menue, taille marquée et hanches pleines…potelée comme une enfant à peine sortie du lait. Et avec mes grands yeux céladon et mes boucles rousses, j'avais plus l'air d'un poupon joufflu que d'une femme fatale. Mais de là à dire que j'étais belle, et avec si peu de points de comparaison…je n'en avais aucune idée. Ma connaissance des miroirs s'étant davantage cantonnée aux Eluvians qu'à l'étude de mon propre reflet.

« Vous auriez quoi ? », lui lançais-je sans me démonter, espérant que ma soudaine fermeté le forcerait à dévoiler son jeu.

« Je vous en prie, ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles. », affirma-t-il d'un ton paternaliste qui eut la faculté de m'enrager encore plus.

C'était moi qui rendait les choses difficiles ?! Je devais rêver !

Si pour ma part, je m'étais toujours efforcée de rester neutre dans mes interactions -et ce en dépit de l'attirance insensée qui m'avait prise en otage- Blackwall quant à lui, ne s'était pas privé pour me lancer des perches de dix pieds de long, et ce depuis notre rencontre dans les Marches Solitaires quelques mois plus tôt. Et à présent que j'étais décidée à les saisir, il se contentait de m'assommer avec. Je savais mes compatriotes férus de joute mais tout de même, pas à un tel point !

« J'ignore quelles fables vous avez pu vous raconter Blackwall, mais vous rendez-vous compte que vous me forcez à mettre fin à quelque chose qui n'existe pas ?», Soupirais-je.

« Ne faites pas l'enfant Inquisitrice, vous voyez très bien à quoi je fais allusion. »

Sa voix étonnement calme et rauque, claqua pourtant comme une badine sur ma chair à vif. Je m'apprêtais à rétorquer quelque chose, ultime réplique qui aurait su venger mon ego malmené lorsqu'il se rapprocha soudain, m'écrasant de toute sa hauteur.  
Il planta à nouveau son regard dans le mien, sans faillir, et ce qui furent sans doute quelques secondes me parurent être des heures entières.

« C'est mieux ainsi, croyez-moi. », Dit-il, détachant chaque mot comme pour donner plus d'emphase.

Cette fois, je ne pus contenir plus longtemps mon exaspération. Si je lui reconnaissais le droit de me repousser, mes pouvoirs d'Inquisitrice s'arrêtant aux limites de son consentement, je le détestais pour m'avoir berné de la sorte, me laissant exposer quelques fragments cachés sous l'épaisse carapace que je m'étais appliquée à construire au fil des années.  
Je me détestais ainsi coincée en position de vulnérabilité et je jurais que l'on ne m'y reprendrait jamais plus. En un ultime acte de provocation, je crachais :

« Vous savez Blackwall, si ma compagnie vous était à ce point déplaisante, j'aurais préféré que vous me le disiez franchement ! Aussi étrange que cela puisse vous paraître : je suis une adulte, et j'ai appris à gérer les déceptions avec le temps, je suis capable d'encaisser ! Alors nul n'était besoin de vous trouver des excuses ! Vous ne m'aimez pas ? La belle affaire ! Que voulez-vous que je réponde à ça ? »

Tirade ô combien mature et spirituelle s'il en était, mais unique parade que mon égo blessé avait su trouver. Car j'étais au pied du mur et je me sentais misérable, ridicule.

Moi qui habituellement me targuais d'avoir une excellente répartie, un bon sens de la diplomatie, j'étais réduite à l'état d'animal, incapable de résister à ses instincts. Et le mien m'ordonnait de me défendre. De mordre, de griffer pour échapper à cette humiliation et me réfugier ensuite six pieds sous terre.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne vous… », balbutia-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà, je m'étais enfuis. Mes muscles se mirent en marche dans une convulsion instinctive et j'entrepris de descendre les escaliers aussi vite que je le pus.

« Inquisitrice, attendez une seconde ! Où allez-vous ? », L'entendis-je demander derrière moi.

Je me hâtais encore un peu plus, mes bottes battant le pavé en une cadence presque militaire.

« Fichez-moi la paix ! », Criais-je, me mordant l'intérieur des lèvres à m'en faire mal pour éviter d'ajouter quelques insultes choisies.

Aucun homme ne m'avait jamais éconduite. Non pas que je fus une créature irrésistible mais simplement parce que la vie au sein d'un Cercle se prêtait davantage au développement du pouvoir des arcanes qu'à celui de la séduction. Même celui d'Ostwick, pourtant réputé pour sa neutralité, avait toujours maintenu une position assez conservatrice à propos de la fraternisation. Même entre mages. Surtout entre mages, devrais-je dire !  
Après tout, notre sang étant « souillé » par la magie, quel intérêt il y avait-il à lui permettre de s'inscrire dans une lignée et de se perpétuer ? A quoi bon offrir son cœur quand les projets d'avenir se limitaient aux murs d'enceinte du Cercle ? En dehors de quelques étreintes fugaces, rumeurs qui circulaient entre les étages de la tour, aucun de nous n'avait jamais osé tomber amoureux.  
Je cru l'être autrefois : un Templier du nom de Maërick, qui assurait la surveillance du quartier des apprentis. Une flamme adolescente que je n'avais jamais eu le courage de déclarer, me contentant d'œillades discrètes jusqu'au jour où il avait été muté à Osterburg. Après cela, je ne l'avais plus jamais revu. Fin de l'histoire.  
J'avais décidément le don pour les choisir, une farouche disposition aux passions impossibles mais de l'amour, je ne savais pratiquement rien.  
Et j'aurai nettement préféré qu'il en resta ainsi.

« Vieux cinglé ! », Me dis-je, ravalant mes larmes, espérant que ma pensée soit suffisamment intense pour lui parvenir.


End file.
